


A Shot of Revenge

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 22 - Ghost and GoddessSam and Dean are on a case that seems to be a ghost but isn't. What will they do?





	A Shot of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this one. I'm sleep-deprived and I let my brain ramble.

“It has to be a ghost Sammy. There’s no other decent explanation.” Dean kicked back on the bed, pulling another piece of meat-lover’s pizza out of the box.

Sam raked his hand through his hair, staring at the laptop screen with his supreme pizza forgotten on the plate beside him. “I’m telling you, Dean, it just doesn’t add up. This isn’t a very small town. I can’t find connections between the three victims.” He continued mumbling to himself as he scanned each of the case files for the tenth time. 

“How bout I call Cas and see what he thinks?” Dean said around a bite of pizza. “He should be able to take a break from helping Gabriel fix Heaven and pop down here. Plus, the quicker we solve this case, the quicker we get back to the bunker and the quicker Cas is off the clock.” Dean waggled his eyebrows and Sam groaned.

“Look dude, I’m beyond glad that you’re happy but don’t.”

Closing the lid of the pizza box, Dean snuck a look at Sam. “And the quicker you can call Eileen and see what she’s up to.”

“Shut up,” Sam snapped. His eyes danced with merriment though. He was proud of what he and his brother had accomplished. Dean was finally in a happy, stable relationship and as for himself, well he and Eileen had been chatting almost nightly. After this case was resolved, he was going to ask if she wanted to move into the bunker instead of living on the road.

Before he could dwell too much on that, Dean started praying.

“Cas, who art saving Gabriel’s ass in Heaven, deign to visit your boyfriend who wishes to finish this case so he can get back to the Bunker and bed.”

“Dean!” Sam yelped.

A low laugh filled the room. “Yes Dean?” Cas rumbled. “I should also tell you that Gabriel said he owes you at least one trick.”

“Great,” Dean rolled his eyes. “We have a case that looks like a vengeful spirit but there’s no link between the vics. Do you sense anything here in town?”

With a whoosh, Cas disappeared. Within a few seconds he returned. “Sam is right Dean. It’s not a spirit.”

“Ha!” Sam interjected. “I told you, Dean!”

“It’s a goddess,” Cas continued.

“And one who doesn’t quite like your tone,” a silky voice sounded behind them.

All three spun around to the open motel door. A beautiful woman with thick blonde hair and emerald green eyes stood in the doorframe. 

“Nemesis,” Cas solemnly said.

“Yes, angel.” She cast an appraising eye over Cas. “Traces of pride but they’re since long gone. That one,” she nodded toward Dean, “he’s just starting to think he might be worth something.” Slowly, she stalked closer to Sam. “This one though has a streak of pride in him. It’s not a good look.”

Leveling his shoulders, Sam didn’t let the goddess intimidate him. “You killed those people. Why? What brought you here?”

“A foolish woman. She was angry with her coworkers and thought she would try to summon the goddess of revenge. The arrogance in thinking she could make a goddess do her bidding. After I dealt with her, I walked around the town a bit. The amount of pride some of these people have. It’s not right. I decided it was my duty to clean this town up some.”

“Isn’t that prideful?” Dean interrupted her. “Aren’t you guilty of the same thing?”

Spinning to face Dean, she studied him. “They are humans. I am a goddess. It’s different. Now quiet.”

She paced back over to Sam. “What to do with you?”

“I say leave him alive,” a voice piped up.

They spun to see Gabriel, lollipop sticking out his mouth, leaning against the door. “My little bro is rather fond of his brother-in-law. So how about you…”

_ Bang _ . One single shot interrupted Gabriel. Nemesis froze, light arcing across her body before she exploded into goose feathers that slowly disintegrated into ash.

“Well that was rude,” Gabriel said, biting into his sucker. 

“She talked too much,” Cas said, handing the Colt over to Dean. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home for a bit. Try not to need me for a few weeks, Gabriel.”

As Cas walked over to Dean, Gabriel heard Dean’s low excited murmuring. “Babe, that was hot. When did you even get the Colt?” Gabriel locked eyes with Sam and the two simultaneously rolled their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My perfect Supernatural canon universe would entail Gabriel and Eileen both being alive. Also Charlie but I couldn't find a way to squeeze her into this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](http://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
